The objective of this invention is to provide a readily mailable novelty message unit which is very inexpensive and can serve a wide variety of useful purposes, such as a greeting device, advertising premium, or business gift. The device is embodied in a tethered spinning toy of the yo-yo class which is fully functional for amusement purposes. It is flat on both sides and of a sufficient diameter to accept writing and/or advertising indicia on both sides. The device is of extremely thin construction enabling it to be mailable in standard envelopes well within postal regulations as to thickness without encountering a penalty charge.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.